


I am a Light sleeper, but I am a Heavy Dreamer

by pond_skater



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, Ok bye, One Shot, Seamus has PTSD, Takes place after battle of hogwarts, called “lucid dream”, its not too descriptive tho, its really good, the title is from a song by owl city, this is my otp, you should listen to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pond_skater/pseuds/pond_skater
Summary: Just mindless fluff about Dean comforting Seamus after he has a nightmare about the Carrows. One shot! Read and review.





	I am a Light sleeper, but I am a Heavy Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just some Deamus fluff ‘cuz we all need more of that. The title is from the song “Lucid Dream” by Owl City which is absolutely amazing, so you should definitely check that out too. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas or Owl City. This is purely for entertainment purposes and I am not making any money out of this.

He was woken up by a piercing, blood-curdling scream.

He knew immediately who it was - Seamus having another one of his nightmares.

His heart ached for his boyfriend. What he would have given for him to have not gone through the pain, the torture of the Carrows. 

Seamus had been strong. But he, like everyone else, had eventually been broken.

Dean gently shook Seamus awake, who woke up almost instantly and burrowed himself deeper into Dean’s chest. 

“Dean...they’re coming after me. They’re...they’re going to torture me again. Make it stop!”

Dean wrapped his arms around the smaller boy even more tightly than he had already been doing so. “Shh Seamus, you’re okay. No one’s going to hurt you. You’re here. You’re safe with me now.” Dean gently wiped a tear away from Seamus’s face. 

Seamus didn’t say anything, just make a small whimpering noise that broke Dean’s heart. He sounded terrified.

Dean was going to make sure no one ever hurt his boyfriend this badly again. He wasn’t one to get angry easily, but, suddenly, he felt white-hot anger surge through his body at the Carrows. 

“Dean?” 

“Yeah?”

“...Thank you.”

Dean smiled and gently ran his fingers through Seamus’s hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Sea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment if you liked it (or don’t, no pressure).


End file.
